


积雨云

by dublue



Category: VIXX 植彬
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dublue/pseuds/dublue
Summary: 顺便在这里补一下第一章吧





	积雨云

电影放了不过四十来分钟，本该空无一人的影院长廊出现了两个高瘦的人影。他们一前一后走进了另一头空放映室的洗手间，整个过程不过二十来秒。

当锁被金元植“嗒”一声落下，被他一手半揽半拉着的李弘彬身体一僵，终于放弃般扭过身来，对上高了他两厘米的男人的脸，哑着嗓子问：“金元植你要做什么？”

李弘彬这个名字对商界来说虽不是如雷贯耳，但提起来也是字字千钧的人物，平时笑谈打趣是一把好手，但真沉下声来也震得人心惊。可金元植不怕，他贴近他的耳畔，温热的呼吸如海潮那样拍打在裸露的皮肤上，逼得李弘彬只能退一步、被他紧跟过来的一步又退一步，最后臀部抵住了洗手台，再无路可逃。

明明他才是Alpha，而对方不过是一个Beta，但金元植居然还是那副嘴角噙着笑意的模样，就着不过咫尺的距离，将手覆在他紧扣洗手台边缘的双手上，屈身衔住他衬衫的纽扣，舌尖一顶一挑，轻轻松松将它们从上至下一个一个解开，露出一片在灯光下尤其素白的皮肤。

“金元植……”李弘彬下意识僵住，咬牙道。

“我只是想谢谢您。”

对方卖起真挚来是出了名的自然，他天生眼角下垂，双眼睁大了眨巴几下就有一片潋滟水光：“我只是想谢谢李总您在这次电影插曲的人选上替我美言，我期待这次合作真的非常非常久了。”

“你这算是哪个国家的感谢……”在李弘彬冷笑的功夫里，掖在裤子里的衬衫也被拽出来、咬掉了最后一颗纽扣。紧接着金元植得寸进尺去摸他的皮带：“没办法，李总您家底殷实又年轻有为，想要什么应该都是还没开口便有人费了心思给您备好，其他礼物怕更着不了眼。”

“金元植。”金属扣掉落在地板上发出一声清脆声响，性器被温热湿润的口腔包裹，他仰起头抑制住喉咙里的喘息，“两个要求：第一，不要用“您”称呼我；第二，首映结束前十五分钟我们必须离开这里。”

“遵命。”含糊不清地，金元植说道。

 

去年入秋后不久，李弘彬留学归来，回到了自己的祖国，也正式以继承人的身份进驻了自家公司。短短五年出头，他就从离开前一个被象牙塔宠着的大男孩，变成了不仅取得了学院毕业证书，还曾在某一流公共关系公司实习时评价不菲的男人，被媒体争相报道为“公关界的王子归来”。

金元植正值新歌宣传期末尾，跑通告忙得百分之七十的睡眠都是在车上进行的，现在终于有了点空在化妆间摸摸手机，一点开屏幕就从通知栏看见这个陌生又眼熟的名字。

李弘彬。

思考几秒，他承认，这个人他的确有印象。

事实上见过李弘彬本人的人都很难轻易将他忘到脑后。金元植忍不住回想起他们在机场擦肩而过的那次见面，对方被透过玻璃墙而格外纯净明亮的光芒笼罩的身影仍然历历在目。李弘彬有着在娱乐圈也不常见的俊美面孔加一米八出头高个子的完美搭配，或许因为即将奔赴他乡，他表情郁郁，侧脸清瘦，握住行李箱推杆的手指骨节分明又白如月亮清辉，远胜于王子这一笼统的形容。若不是飞机起落的响动惊扰了自己的思绪，金元植毫不怀疑他当场会做出站在原地望着对方发呆的举动。

他回来了？金元植有些诧异地点开新闻。报道简要地描述了男人这五年的经历，短短数几十行字很快就被金元植翻到了底。他看得不过瘾，又在搜索栏直接输入“李弘彬”三个字，最上面一条链接通向人物专访，配了张李弘彬身着西装，坐在砖红色长沙发上朝镜头微笑的照片。金元植正想看个究竟，就感到有人拍了拍他的肩膀。旋即他的手机被轻巧地摁灭，方才因助理临时有事离开、而忙到不见人影的经纪人揉了揉粉底都遮不住的黑眼圈，提醒他：“元植，我们该走了。”

金元植抬头朝她笑了笑，在站起来的时候将它交到对方手上：“那就走吧。”

他们跟着工作人员，一起穿过后台通往舞台的走廊。

经纪人从金元植没出道就跟着他，直到现在已有四年出头的光景。出自女人对信息素较为敏感的体质，不知道是不是她的错觉，金元植今晚的信息素似乎有些不稳定，空气中若有若无地弥漫着干型香槟的味道。她情不自禁回忆了一下在对方手机屏幕上那匆匆一瞥看到了些什么，还没整出个头绪就仿佛被对方感应到了，金元植忽然俯身在她耳边，低声说了句：“姐姐帮我个忙好不好？”

馥郁而清冽的味道扑了她满脸，经纪人退了一步，心想果然不是错觉：“元植你先把信息素收一收。”

“抱歉，生理本能。”他停顿一秒，随即开了个玩笑。

“你又不是AO，Beta哪来这么强的生理本能。”她翻了个白眼。

金元植瞥了一眼快走到头的走廊：“那也是有的。”

趁着工作人员拉开门的最后时间里，他又把身体往前倾了倾，将话语全数送到了她的耳中，随后便在女人惊怒的目光中朝她眨眨眼，长腿一迈手一甩，潇潇洒洒地上了台。粉丝们的欢呼铺天盖地涌向舞台，金元植迎着聚光灯，也迎着他们举起话筒，终于散去了身上最后一点温和气息，就像无数次表现出来的那样，富有侵略性和张力，是洒在火焰上的一杯殷红美酒。

从练习生期间看他练习，直到现如今每一场表演，经纪人每次都会发现自己不了解金元植。她一直也觉得自己不必要去了解，只要知道对方想做什么、想得到什么就好了，可是现在她却真的很想面对面再看清楚一次金元植，然后问他：

金元植，你想好了吗，为什么会是李弘彬？

 

“弘彬，Alpha在易感期内会像Omega那样对信息素具有不可躲避的敏锐察觉力。”李弘彬第一次正式而系统地接受到Alpha性知识教育，是在他二十岁那一年、他离国将奔赴异乡读书前一晚，行李箱紧靠在他房间的墙壁上，他的姐姐说着难免有几分情色的话，而他只是静坐在书桌前将所有话语收归于耳，“在没有找到固定的解决伴侣，最好的解决办法是也像Omega那样躲起来注射抑制剂，Alpha的身体素质比Omega要好，抑制剂成分也更安全，你大可放心使用。不过——”

不过——李弘彬对下面这句话的记忆有些模糊了，刚回来需要打点的人脉关系一环接着一环，几乎所有精力都用在辗转于一个接一个的应酬上了，到了夜深脑子多少有点糊涂。他看了看表，正打算好好去睡个觉，敲门声却不应景地响起来，紧接着又听见女服务员温软的致歉。

打开门的一刻，他方才想起来——弘彬，但像我们这样的家庭是被有办法做鸵鸟的。你在外面，要学会更坚忍、更小心。

他做了很长很沉重的一个梦。

梦里他迷糊又清晰地感知到自己在黑暗中不断坠落，落到更深的黑暗里。他并不害怕，也没有浮空失重的感觉，只是沉沉地一直往下，不知道什么时候是个头。

分化成Alpha之后李弘彬很少做梦，做梦是意识仍在不自觉活动的标志之一。Alpha的身体不仅有着优越的力量、意志力，还有绝对强大可靠的自控系统，当他们闭上眼，总比Beta与Omega睡得早、睡得熟，以此确保他们的身体长期处于稳定状态。李弘彬意识到自己罕见地陷入了不安，他试图让自己醒过来，睁开眼睛去寻找这黑暗里唯一的光。大量的黑涌进他的视野，下落的速度因为挣扎而被加快，有那么一瞬间他甚至认为自己醒不过来了，但紧接着一切豁然开朗，明亮的白光驱散了一切。

“……不、不要！”

“真的不要？”

年轻男人的面容在白光之后浮现，见他醒来，那人甚至还拉近了俩人鼻尖不到二十厘米的距离，对他露出一个有点顽劣意味的笑容，同时下身用劲往前一顶，发出响亮的“啪”声。

……？！李弘彬来不及反应，思绪就被灌进脊椎的快感搅成浆糊。在醒来之前，他不知什么时候已经缠上了对方的身体，膝盖软软地搭在那双臂弯内，双手被紧绑着举过头顶，整个身体完全暴露在对方的视野中。若不是漫进鼻端的味道着实熟悉，他十有八九会认为自己遭到了算计，被一个陌生人给强暴了。

虽然事实相差并不远。

他的的确确遇到了算计，正在他体内为所欲为的那个人对他而言也算是陌生。

金元植，这两年偶像圈的流量担当之一，曾经在网络或者电视上看到过这个人，似乎很喜欢抿嘴笑，就像现在这样，双唇抿出根尖细的线，眸光如刀。见到他走神，对方挑挑眉，不满地加快了冲撞的速度，很有技巧性地或轻或重碾压过Alpha应该是形如虚设的生殖腔前的突起，然后问：“李总，这样您还舒服吧？”

李弘彬在这种情况下听到一句“李总”，顿生出一股砍断金元植下面这根玩意的怨气。他咬紧牙往后一缩，下一秒却觉得腰和膝盖颤抖得快要彻底软化掉了，轻轻松松被金元植又抓回来。有些场合床上双方不适合接吻，所以他只是在他唇边吹了口气，然后恶劣地舔舐他的喉结，又问道：

“李总，那我有哪里让您不满意吗？”

“……解开我手上的领带，退出去。”李弘彬挣扎道，“金元植你给我退出去！”

他只知道自己被对方快推上了顶峰，知道Alpha本就不是用来承欢的后穴和本用来解决性欲的前端都难受得让他崩溃，知道自己由衷地排斥喉咙敏感的皮肤接收到的触感，却完全不知道自己说话已经带上了哭腔，声音听得人心里酥酥麻麻。

金元植按捺住自己想要就这么抽出来，给李弘彬一个教训的想法，很好脾气地拽开他手上那藏青色的布料，重撞了几下对方的敏感点，最后还空出一只手去替他撸动小股液体已不受控制往外溢的前端。李弘彬大脑一片空白，终于喘出清醒后的第一声，整个人卸了劲般软在床上。金元植早赶在他射出来之前也匆忙撤退，但临到穴口还是被收缩的内壁挤了一下，刚彻底退出就忍不住射了出来。

“李总。”

李弘彬失神的双眼因为这个称呼重新找到焦点，他瞥他一眼，打断他的话：“你先把信息素收起来再说话。”

“抱歉，生理本能。”话刚出口，金元植不住寻思这对话听起来怎么这么耳熟。

空气中的香槟味一时半会散不掉，但至少没有往更浓重的方向发展。对方对信息素不敏感，但李弘彬嗅觉绝对敏锐，之前浓郁得都快要滴下水了，对他而言简直是场折磨。

尤其是在金元植这味他越闻越想杀人的情况下。

他可是记得很清楚，这个人昨晚能将他推到床上，一大半的原因便出自那该死的信息素。Beta是这个世界最常见的一种性别，也是在各行业工作中都备受欢迎的一种性别，他们不会像AO那样天生注定从分化到死亡都要面临大量的本能挑战，反而还可以给予他们一些帮助——Beta的信息素是对Alpha和Omega都有效果的镇定剂，能帮助不稳定的AO减小情绪波动。

然而这原本的急救药放到金元植手上，却成了迷奸药。再加上易感期期间，李弘彬每晚都会注射抑制剂，在不短的一段时间内，他体内的信息素浓度将保持在一个非常低的数值。所以当金元植的味道一下子卷进满屋子甘冽的白兰地气味里，他只是本能地产生了些许排斥，而后倦意和让人容易入睡的阴凉感觉包围了他。

整场性事李弘彬都是在迷迷糊糊中感知到的。被变着法子塞人他不是没有遇到过，男的女的A的B的O的形形色色各路人马也都见过，但金元植还是第一个聪明到真爬上了他的床、又胆大妄为到反倒对金主动了手的。他似乎很有经验，并且在力量和气势上不输于任一Alpha，李弘彬记得自己边局促地喘气，边想将他推开，而对方却摸了摸他的头发，从善如流用信息素抚遍他的全身，让他又昏昏沉沉放松了下来。

整段回忆最后一幕是金元植垂眼问他：“李总，我可以吻你吗？”

他摇了摇头，维持住意识最后一丝清醒，声音嘶哑：“想都别想。”

结束回忆，李弘彬呼出一口气，沉溺在情欲余韵中的意识伴随着双眼再度睁开而恢复清明，他的目光再度恢复到往昔的平静，就像是一汪墨海，历经狂暴风雨后总能波澜不惊。金元植将用过的套子丢进垃圾桶，看他这副样子也跟着收敛了脸上的表情，缩在被子里不敢出声。

但李弘彬很久没有理他，自顾自地走到床边衣柜前，从里面拿出新浴袍穿上，细得好像双手就能完全围住的腰迎着阳光，在他眼睛里留下流畅的弧线，转而又被厚实的布料遮挡住。绑好了带子，李弘彬才转过身问他：“你们公司为什么会派你过来？”

“啊？”他怔了一下。

“金元植。”对方很严肃地喊他的名字，“我可不认为我一个小小的主要业务并不在娱乐圈内的公司总裁，能配得上你这出道四年，离人气顶峰不过几步距离的偶像歌手。”

“是我请求的。我和经纪人说过我有这个意向。”金元植坦然道，“李总您太妄自菲薄了，抛去您这行业的特性不说，”他舔了舔嘴角，“您要是想，整个圈都可以遍布您的人脉，我为什么会放弃这么好的资源呢？”

“可我看你的做法可没有让我包下你的诚意。”提到昨晚的事情，李弘彬脸上更浮现出几分薄怒。要不是这房间里的两根领带，其中一根已经被之前的不正确用法弄得起皱、正可怜巴巴躺在枕头边，待会他又有个会议，李弘彬觉得自己肯定会控制不住也给金元植来场捆绑。

但后者只是一笑：“李总，那还请您等一下。”他从床头摸到手机，点开相册第一张图片，将它置于耳边晃了晃。

那是趁李弘彬睡着的时候偷拍的，整个画面被温暖的橘黄色灯火照耀。金元植俯下身亲吻他的额头，而他正在酣睡，两个人一看就知道都赤裸着上身，而定睛一看，他的脖颈内侧还有个清晰的吻痕。

李弘彬听见自己的心腔发出一声闷响。

“我还有录音，不过李总您这表情看来是不用听了吧。我知道以您的能力挽回这件事的影响也就是挥挥手的功夫，一般公众还没等知道什么所以然就忘掉了，但李总应该也很清楚，什么地方对这种东西是最敏感的。”金元植将手机摁灭，冲他眨了眨眼，“我人微言轻，不敢多要求什么，只是李总，这下您觉得我够诚意了吗？”

 

TBC-

 

* 这里是一些强行解释：ABO因为不同私设有不同的细分，我所知道的常见的有按性别分六种——男A、女A、男B、女B，男O和女O；或按信息素强弱分六种——强A、弱A、强B、弱B、强O和弱O。  
文里我选的是后一种，元植是很接近弱A的强B，对于A信息素抵抗力会相对比较强，不过也就是相对，面对强A依旧犯怂（。）而李弘彬不是弱A，就是强A，常理上一般不可能被元植搞定。不一般的情况有生殖腔被破坏造成信息素异常、绝对自愿和药物作用等（我要用哪种呢（沉思））

*别看万喜儿好像很会说话，其实紧张得要哭了，恨不得直接抱上去：“豆儿养我吧”

*蠢肯定还是万喜蠢，不坦率肯定还是豆豆不坦率，甜肯定还是我甜（单纯满足一下自己，全世界都以为李弘彬包养了金元植，其实是金元植搞定了李弘彬，这样的恶趣味）（豆豆真是好憋屈的金主）

*长篇为什么这么难写，第一章5K+，估计下一章要等等了（也没人会催我不是吗？）下一章性感圆圆，在线飙车（我不是我没有我乱说话）


End file.
